Open wounds are occasionally difficult to treat. Even in mild cases, optimal care is desirable. It has long been misunderstood that the best way to handle a wound was to allow it to dry out and encourage a scab to form. In the last 40 years research has emerged to contradict this line of thinking. In fact, it is presently known that there are many advantages to keeping wounds moist and covered during the healing process, due to the following properties: Since the natural environment for a living cell requires water, it follows that cells require water to live. Dry cells, like the outer epidermis are usually dead cells. Therefore when a wound is present, the break in the skin surface may allow moisture to escape, resulting in dehydration necrosis (or death) of the superficial cells. This necrosis contributes to the formation of the scab, which also provides very little barrier to continued moisture loss. When moist substance is applied to the wound site it helps to control the loss of moisture to prevent further dehydration necrosis and tissue loss. With this moist environment, the cells at the surface are more likely to survive, than if they were in a dry environment.
Moist surface also provides a cooling sensation resulting in the reduction of pain at the wound site. Further, the moist surface absorbs fluid and exudate at the wound site. In addition, the moist surface covers the wound and protects it from extraneous materials and microorganisms.
The moist surface also provides a cushioning layer that protects the wound area from surface pressure. The moist surface remains in contact with the wound area without sticking to it. This provides for removal that will not disrupt the outer layer of the wound. The moist surface rehydrates the wound bed and softens necrotic tissue.
Scientific studies show that moist wound healing, reduces scar formation thereby reducing discomfort and scarring. Treatment with moist surface is useful in superficial injuries, such as cuts, abrasions, blisters, lacerations, superficial burns, pressure sores, road rash, carpet burns, scrapes, sun burns, friction burns, pressure ulcers, stasis ulcers, diabetic ulcers, foot ulcers, post-surgical wounds.
Moist surfaces can be provided in many ways, such as for example by a hydrogel. Hydrogels may have different characteristics, such as water content, gelling agents, electrolyte content, buffering capacity and pH, which can be controlled in order to attain favorable wound care capabilities.
Galvanic treatment has been known for many years, as a means to deliver drugs and cosmetic active agents into the skin for therapeutic purposes. It is based on known mechanisms, including: (a) iontophoresis, in which a charged ion is repelled from an electrode of the same charge; and (b) electroosmosis, based on the convective movement of solvent that occurs through a charged “pore” in response to the preferential passage of counter-ions when the electric field is applied.
Review of the literature reveals that galvanic treatment is also valuable in the treatment of wounds and scars, via several modes of action, including: accelerated cell regeneration; tissue repair; accelerated cutaneous barrier recovery (even with very low current); improved blood circulation; improved respiration; and scar reduction.
Despite these notions, galvanic treatment has not been widely used in wound therapy, especially because current galvanic treatments comprise stationary, costly power sources, which are not convenient for home use. Moreover, there has not been any notion in the literature, nor in common practice of combining moist wound care and galvanic treatment in wound therapy.
There is thus a recognized need for, and it would be highly advantageous to have an improved method of wound treatment such as use of a galvanic treatment device and kit. Moreover, it would be desirable to have a treatment kit, device and method of use thereof, which incorporates a combination of galvanic treatment and moist surface treatment for treating wounds. It would be advantageous to have such a system, which is thin and flexible and facile to use and has low cost. Preferably, such a system and device should be disposable.